


No Tenderness

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spanking, Top James Wilson, bottom aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: James is angry and it's one of the sexiest things Aleks has ever seen.





	No Tenderness

Aleks wasn't sure exactly how this even started. He remembered going out with James to have a few drinks and then they planned on heading to James's house for the rest of the night, but somewhere in between got kind of blurry. It was hard to think when it was about one in the morning and he currently had his arms pinned against the door of James's bedroom. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and saw that they were filled with something he'd never seen before. Anger. Rage. The moment he realized that James was genuinely angry, everything else that had happened completely blanked from his mind. He just saw James and, even though it might've been a little fucked up, he noticed for the first time that his anger turned him on more than anything else could. 

“James-” Aleks tried to speak, but James cut him off with a forceful, “Shut up.” James let Aleks free from the door, but just as quickly pushed him down to his knees and forced him to look up at him with a sharp tug at his hair. Aleks groaned quietly in his throat and looked up at James, waiting for him to speak, but he only stared down at him. He felt small and overpowered.

“I'm gonna turn around and when I turn back, you better take off everything. I want you completely naked. On your knees.” James played with Aleks's hair, occasionally tugging it with a force that made Aleks moan. “Understand?”

Aleks knew he could play along and be good the whole time, but they both knew he was a naughty, naughty boy. “And what if I don't?” He asked, smirking up at him, waiting for a reaction. What he hadn't expected was for James's palm to strike against his cheek, just hard enough to make it burn. He wasn't complaining, though. When he moaned from the slap, James did it again, but harder. Aleks's head tilted to the side, recovering from the blow. “Fuck...” He knew by the time this night was over, his body would be sore.

“When I ask you if you understand, you say, 'Yes, sir.'” James grabbed his chin and tugged it up to look at him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Aleks breathed out.

“What was that?” James raised his hand and Aleks was tempted to make him hit him again, but instead he just answered with a loud, firm, “Yes, sir.” James's fingers brushed against the red mark on his cheek and then he tapped against it lightly. “Now strip.”

James hadn't even turned around like he'd said he would and Aleks got some joy out of changing up some of James's plans. He took off his shirt first and then stood up to shimmy out of his pants, quickly falling back to his knees as James wanted him. He looked up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible. “Like this...Daddy?” He asked, refraining from letting a smirk pass by his lips. He heard a small rumble in James's throat, but no actual answer.

“First,” James started, unzipping his jeans. “You're gonna suck Daddy's cock.” He pushed down his pants just enough for his cock to spring out. “Then, if you're a good boy, I'm gonna lay you on that bed there and spank your ass until it's red because I know how much of a little pain whore you are. Once I get you crying, I'm gonna pound your tight little ass.” Aleks's cock was hard and leaking, asshole clenching at the thought of being used by James's cock. “But, if you disobey me, I'll tie you up with a vibrator in your ass and leave to go fuck some other greedy slut. Understand?”

Aleks nodded quickly. “Yes, Daddy.” He glanced down at James's cock which was only a few inches away from his lips. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to be a good boy. He knew the reality of the situation if he didn't behave. Really, James would leave him there as described and then wait in the living room, just as needy as Aleks is, until he thought the time was right, but just the thought of him fucking someone else made his blood boil. No one else could be as good for James as he could. No one.

James pressed the tip of his cock to Aleks's lips who opened them up immediately. Aleks sucked at the head for a few short moments before James gave a quick thrust of his hips, causing Aleks to gag. Aleks kept his eyes opened and focused up on James as he relaxed his throat to let James do what he wanted with him. He kept his hands on his thighs, clenching his fists. James's thrusts started slowly, his fingers curled around Aleks's jaw, but he soon picked up pace. Aleks could barely breathe as time went on and he got off on it. He didn't dare touch James or himself, though, in fear of doing something he wasn't supposed to. He forced himself to breathe through his nose as his vision blurred from tears. James soon relented and pulled out.

Aleks gasped in air and then coughed. He didn't have much time to recover before he was pulled up by his hair and tossed onto the bed. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at James, but his face was pushed down into the mattress. He closed his eyes and stayed there when the hand left his head, panting, waiting.

“Ass up.” He heard James say. He opened his eyes again and got on his knees to raise up his ass, keeping his cheek pressed against the mattress. The bed shifted and he could feel James's presence behind him. James's hand rubbed one of his ass cheeks. Then the hand was raised and came back down with a sharp slap. Aleks moaned loudly, jumping slightly at the sudden force. James had said he would spank him until he was red and crying and Aleks knew he always kept his word. The slaps came relatively quickly, more and more strength behind each hit. Aleks bit the inside of his cheek hard, whimpering with each blow. After every ten hits, James would take a short moment to rub his ass cheeks before resuming.

Aleks was only glad that James hadn't made him keep count because after around two dozen he'd lost count completely. He was too focused on the feeling, on trying not to be too loud. His hands gripped the bed tightly as it started to become almost too much. He sobbed quietly, his tears staining the sheets. Then, finally, it was over. James wrapped his arms around Aleks's middle and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You okay?” James whispered to him, using his thumb to wipe a tear away.

Aleks smiled slightly and nodded. “Yeah, I'm good.” He turned his head to give him a soft kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back and James kissed his temple again. Aleks decided that though he loved to kiss and cuddle, it was a little too early for that, so he purred, “Aren't you gonna fuck me, Daddy?” As he said it, he heard James growl into his ear. He soon felt the cold wetness of lube touch his hole and shivered. He cursed when James pushed two fingers in him at once. He knew he shouldn't have, but he pushed back against his fingers to get them deeper inside and when James lightly hit his sore ass, he let out a shaky groan and stilled himself.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” He pleaded quietly. “Please. Fuck me.” He was so close to cumming and the only way he was finishing was if James was buried deep inside him. James seemed to be getting more impatient as well. He actually listened to Aleks and lined himself up, pushing himself into Aleks slowly. Aleks pushed himself up, so he was on his hands and knees, eyes shut tightly as he adjusted to the feeling of James rocking into him. The only sounds in the room were their panting until James started to fuck him quickly and roughly. With every thrust, Aleks moaned, his ass cheeks stinging. He knew he wouldn't last very long.

When James whispered, “Cum for Daddy,” Aleks couldn't help, but obey, cumming over the sheets with a loud moan. James pressed kisses to Aleks's back, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Aleks could barely keep himself up, his arms shaking. He felt James's arms tighten around him as he thrusted into him a few more times before he came inside him. Aleks's eyes closed and he fell to the bed, laying down to rest. He didn't even notice James leave the room and come back with a wet facecloth until he felt it on his skin.

“How're you feeling, baby.” James asked, cleaning him up. He kissed Aleks's cheek, which made him smile.

“I'm feeling great. Tired, though.” He reached up at James and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him down beside him and then cuddled up to his chest. James rubbed his back in gentle circles and Aleks closed his eyes. “I don't even remember what you were mad about.”

“Me either. I forgot when I saw how turned on you were.” James admitted. He ran his fingers tenderly through Aleks's hair, watching as he drifted in and out of sleep. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Aleks said, a small smile at his lips as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. I'm really tired. Haha~


End file.
